Thousand Hands & Spears
by Quentix Starwing
Summary: A short story about the ill-fated Genocide timeline, where Undyne moves into action to save Monster Kid, what happens when another Boss Monster attempts to assist? Will the results be any different? Come and find out then! Please Enjoy. Rated T for safety: content of some darker content


A/N: Out of the blue the idea for this Undertale fic, I doubt I'm the first or the last to get the idea of seeing what Undyne's amazing personality is like. While rough around the edges, once you realize where she'd coming from and what she's about, there's only more awesome between her, her duty as the Captain of the Guard, and her general protective nature, which combines with her **determination.** That is part of what brought this idea to the surface, whether you love or hate what comes of this, it shall happen and be on its own. This introduces my fanon oc, "Thousand Hands" Taiyang, a tiger boss monster whose martial skill shall split the Samsara caves from which he trains in the Underground.

(end A/N)

–

Thousand Hands & Spears

Taiyang's POV

As meditation brought my mind another treatment of peace and echoes of the evil ahead. That thing that I'd sensed in all parts, it would bring ruin to our people, our way of life, something that could not be stopped. What was it..? The image of something innocent that hid the spirit of true demon, nay...even demons would shiver before this mass of darkness. An intolerance beyond the degree of my practitioners, those I bid to escape. There was to be no peace, no way that the students, who sought talents of inner strength, belief in oneself, discipline, focus, or insight into the elements of the cosmos.

 _'The time is nigh...the evil will erase all in its path, they shall not escape...perhaps this is my sign?'_

A thought that the heart of mine had followed, a whisper that brings me solace, my hands will be needed at this point. To protect those that I seek to, to help allies in actions against the foe that walks the path as a child and yet is a creature of the infernal breed. That is what we prepare for our whole lives, to enact our roles in times of dire need. The people who need us will be met with open arms and they should not be ignored. The time to act is now, destiny shall be embraced and my small wheel may end on this evening.

Before long I was on my way, bearing my only comrade in arms, a multi-ringed staff held in hand that had been with me through my aging process. A final gift from my wayward father, who had survived the great massacre...that which some call the Great War. There was nothing of a nature that could have been any more of a boast, to sound as if we monsters could truly fight the humans on even ground. It was pointless confidence to have called that slaughter something it was not. As my path takes me from the hidden area, the Samsara Caves, I come across signs of dust and my eyes cannot help but narrow.

(End POV)

The song of battle would soon ring if Taiyang were too slow to miss it, as this thing going unto itself was a thing of imbalance on its own. Entering this eternal circle would have been the lesser ideal for anyone else, in truth any other fate beyond going to one's death would have been preferred. As Taiyang's pace increased, he made sure that he got to the bridge faster, bringing up his speed in order to make up the difference in his timing. Such was it that he spotted there a child crossing the bridge at a hasty pace. Each step brought the very visible shadow across the eyes to grow darker, something driving the child that was empty...devoid of anything but droning existence.

"This is the creature." he could not even call it a thing, a child...this was barely that, if only sharing age with some of the youngest he'd seen.

The creature that was making its way across the bridge was anything but a child anymore. There was no time to lose, as no sooner had the valiant Martial master leapt from the top of cave edge, had the heavily armored knight made her way out into action. It was to protect a child...she leapt into the way, and Taiyang acted at once. As no sooner had he seen Undyne leap and manage her way into the attack's aim, as he expanded his aura and put it to work.

 _Clang!_

The sound of metal against armor resounded, as did the sound of the blade being halted as it pierced the armor. The weapon held by this 'child' was held by a palm of energy, something of Taiyang's enlightened and had not hit Undyne fully. Destiny had been brushed, but fate would not change.

"U-Undyne!" the voice of the Monster kid cried out, as he saw blood dripping from her armor.

"This is nothing, now...next time listen to me when I say someone's dangerous. Get...out of here, now!" the voice of the veteran soldier was shaken, but firm with confidence.

"B-But..." the hesitation following the Monster Kid's voice was prevalent, and as Undyne prepared to rebuke the child, it was the hermit Tiger monster who interceded first.

"She is right child, go...find refuge, she is not alone in her battle. This creature will not leave this bridge in one piece." Master Taiyang spoke with factual calm in his tone.

The Monster Kid looked on in awe, having never seen a large hand of energy in action before. This was the myth of the caves, the heroic Master Taiyang from the war who survived and found enlightenment. At least, these were the rumors spread around the Underground, which seemed to make Taiyang's father into a small whisper of a legend. If nothing at all, the Samsara Caves were not unknown to the Captain of the Guards. It was a haven away from the open, a place for recluses who sought out a different way to live.

"R-Right...Undyne! You won't lose, not with the Master of the Samsara Caves!" The child perked up and ran off the rest of the way.

For a moment there was silence, as the one eyed fish-woman looked briefly to the tiger dressed in his battle robes. A small smile spreading across her face as she felt invigorated by a comrade in arms, this wasn't just a struggle against something weak; she could sense the vile nature of this thing before them. Without words being spoken, she nodded and turned back to the child, gripping her forged spear of water with tenacity growing within her. Something that would not let her falter, Undyne's armor twisted in the light as her heart beat faster. She spoke for the first time since being wounded.

"You aren't anything normal...you don't intend to stop, do you?"

"..."

"No, how stupid...why should I waste time asking, I can feel it...this rampage won't stop until everyone's dead. Monsters...humans...they are all the same thing to you, a big spot of nothing. Well I won't let you!" the wound bled profusely...it was deeper than she thought, she grunted at the pain and felt that burning vigor become greater. She could feel the thrum growing inside of her, this was her **DETERMINATION.**

" **I'll stop you, no...WE will stop you! I can feel everyone's hearts beating at once, all of now working in one flow to stop you. You'll...have to try harder than that to beat me. No small wound will ever take me down!"** Truer words had never been spoken, as Undyne completed this strange evolution, with the determination in her soul, the thing would move. 

"...Hm...heh..." the small laugh came from the child as a big smile filled its face, an unnatural contorted look of pure evil filling its gaze. The two before it would be next, this armored fish-woman and this tiger monster who dared to interfere. They were in the way, the child stepped forward once and attempted to move in on them both.

But Taiyang had been waiting for it, and he acted immediately, with a poised step: left foot pressed into the wood of the bridge, as he swept his palm forward with such force, that a vacuum of force struck the child and shot him back to the bridge edge. The tiger did not look up, as his bangs had fallen over his face just as the action had been completed. Instead, he spoke in a cool tone.

"I am Taiyang, Sol of the Samsara Caves, you will fall before our combined might." the boss monster took stance and rushed at the child.

As this inevitable struggle begins, two souls intertwine and mix before a common enemy. The great wheel turns as the eternal foe stands before the impossible to defeat, but it will not falter. Shall it fall 10 times or 100 times, there is no end. Memory gives way to pattern, returns give way to wariness, crushed souls shall mend and return from the brink. No skill, no nature, no power, nor skill shall ever defeat it.

For it has the most powerful... **DETERMINATION.**

(End Story)

We have the end of this short piece, a short story that introduces my character, "Thousand Hands" Taiyang. A tiger of martial arts who has the gift of foresight in battle. Here he stands on the path of destruction, as does any boss monster in 'its' way, as the creature who becomes Chara makes its way through. Unable to slip from destiny, Taiyang finds Solace in joining a battle before it begins, using that foresight to enter a place where despair stands and find comfort in joining another in falling. As no one can escape the Samsara...when bound to it, like a fool who wishes to complete it.

Heh a small little thought about taking time to consider, if one has no choice, then to fall with a comrade would be the best honor. Here, Taiyang greets his fate standing alongside the courageous Undyne, who still assumes her Undying form, as despite Taiyang's interference: she still took a critical wound. That is where one can say that some fates cannot be avoided, in this...it will be a duty to stand to the end.

Well until the next time, I bid you adieu.

-Quentix.


End file.
